


Veil's Stories

by Sigilmancy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigilmancy/pseuds/Sigilmancy





	Veil's Stories

Veil was by no means familiar with everything in her father's home, but the painting in the main foyer she knew quite well. It depicted her father, the Demon Prince, with several beautiful women of all shapes and sizes ranging from the demonic to the mundane and even Veil's mother, a tabaxi woman named River. As Veil had been told the painting was intended to be a celebration of her father's lovers, of all the women who had given him children throughout the many years of his life. Growing up in such a household meant Veil never saw such a thing as shameful, and the idea of having multiple half-siblings from the many women in the painting often gave her pause to wonder what they might look like. It was something she had entertained on and off through the years, watching the additions get put in even after she was born to a painting that had been there since long before that time. It seemed so plain otherwise, so mundane compared to other interesting artifacts held throughout the mansion, until one morning it began to scream.

The echoing cries woke everyone, including the until that point sound asleep Veil. With a displeased groan the half breed pulled herself out of bed, slipping on a robe so at least she was covered up and trying to smooth her long brown hair into something acceptable before walking into the hallway and down towards the foyer. Several others of the house staff had gathered as well, hands over their ears as the shrill sounds of despair burst forth from the painting. Discordant and nonstop, as if from a magical source that needed to draw no breath in order to continue making the noise.

"What is going on?" Veil shouted over the sound, her own hands up to press her catlike ears into her head and muffle the sound.

"Your mother's image in the painting is screaming!" Someone called back, the words drawing Veil's eyes to the painting and the place where the depiction of her mother sat.

Sure enough the woman's mouth was open where it had not been before, and that did seem to be the point from which all the sound was emanating. Veil stared in a mixture of awe and confusion, as the painting to her knowledge was not magical or otherwise capable of such action and she was more fascinated with how it was able to produce such noise. Of course the screaming made it hard to think, at least until the sharp sound of fingers snapping cut through the air and everything went silent once more.

"Everyone back to your posts. Veil, if you would please come with me." A deep voice filled the space, not loud by any means but somehow carrying with it a sense of intimidation that made everyone snap to attention and scurry back to whatever they had been doing before the noise started. Veil turned and smiled at her father, the dark-skinned man standing at the bottom of the stairs leading to the landing above which the painting sat.

"Well, that was quite a way to wake up." She mused, stretching before trying to smooth out the fur on her ears as she walked towards her father.

"I would not be so casual about this my daughter. The painting does not stir from its mundane properties without good reason and I fear your mother may have put herself in a situation where she is in over her head or worse." His expression was grim, instantly deflating any sense Veil had that the event had been as amusing as it was annoying.

"Some part of me figured as much, but another hoped not. Shall I get dressed then?" Veil's tone was as serious as his now as she looked back up to him.

"Yes. I will try to contact your mother to see if she needs aid, but should she not answer for whatever reason you also need to be prepared to go find her. I cannot leave here and my ability to create portals to the material plane is very limited so if necessary you will be traveling far as last I knew she was not near any place I have power over." He watched as Veil nodded, turning swiftly to return to her room and get ready for whatever course of action would be needed.


End file.
